


Stay the Night

by dwindlingflame



Series: KNB Sountrack [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was afraid to admit he was in love but sometimes all you need to do is admit your fears to accept them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Stay the Night - Zedd ft Hayley Williams

_I know that we are upside down_  
 _So hold your tongue and hear me out_  
 _I know that we were made to break_  
 _So what? I don’t mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night_  
 _Doesn’t mean we’re bound for life_

_I am fire gasoline, come pour yourself all over me_  
 _We’ll let this place go down in flames only one more time_  
 _You kill the lights, I’ll draw the blinds_  
 _Don’t dull the sparkle in your eyes_  
 _I know that we were made to break_

_So what? I don’t mind_

* * *

 

Kagami was a man who knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to go after whatever it may be…

But they had been doing this for a while - this back and forth relationship with no concrete words. The only exchanges between them were quiet whispers, secret glances and breathy moans that escaped from between conjoined lips. Kagami didn’t mind.

He didn’t mind the soft caress of the strong hands lingering on his hips. He didn’t mind the way those plump lips searched his chest, shoulder, his neck. He didn’t mind the way those hands lifted him off his feet, using the door of his apartment as leverage to hold him up. Kagami sighed, wrapping his legs around his hips, clenching his legs to pull him closer.

Kagami looked down into those narrow, blue orbs, watching as a pool of emotions swirled within them. Lust, confusion, curiosity, fear… and another he was not willing to admit he saw. Not yet.

He cupped Aomine’s cheek, pulling his face closer. His lips ghosted over Aomine’s, but the other man ducked his head at the last minute. Kagami held in his groan, letting his lips press against Aomine’s eyelid.

“Kagami… I should go.”

“No.” Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine’s shoulders and held him close. He pressed his lips on the top of Aomine’s head, burying his nose in those sweet smelling locks. “No,” he repeated, feeling Aomine shiver against him. “No, stay with me…”

“Kagami…”

Kagami rolled his hips, dropping his forehead down on Aomine’s skull. “Stay with me.” He heard Aomine huff below him, tightening his grip on Kagami’s waist. He lifted his head just as Aomine pulled his back, staring back into Kagami’s eyes with  _that_  fucking look that drove Kagami’s heart wild.

Aomine bit his lower lip, slowly bringing his face closer to Kagami’s. His heart flipped. That tender, sweet look flooded his heart with emotions he wouldn’t address - not tonight!

Kagami tugged Aomine’s head forward, pressing their lips together. He groaned into the kiss, lowering his legs to the ground as Aomine’s mouth ravished his with a level of expertise only he possessed. One of Kagami’s hands slid into Aomine’s hair, letting the other reach down to his pocket, trying to fish out his keys with shaky fingers. Aomine’s body pressed flush against his, sending a wave of heat along his spine.

Shit… why was this so hard?

A hot hand snuck into his pocket, trailing over his fingers before they grabbed the keys for him. Kagami felt Aomine’s hands pulling out of his pocket, slowly, with his fingers caressing the inside of Kagami’s palm. Kagami’s eyes fluttered open, just a bit. His eyes locked with Aomine’s, causing his breath to hitch into the kiss.

Yes…

Kagami broke the kiss, licking away that trail of saliva that connected them. Aomine stayed close, his lips descending down on Kagami’s neck. The redhead hummed and turned around slowly, pressing his back against Aomine’s chest. He tilted his head to the side, arched his back, and rolled his hips in slow circles. Aomine growled in his ear, taking his free hands and pressing it against the door. Kagami gasped, trying to hold back his moans when Aomine forcefully ground his erection into Kagami’s ass.

With Aomine’s fingers lacing with his against the door and his other firmly guiding Kagami’s hips against his, Kagami found it increasingly hard to get his keys into the lock. Kagami’s breaths came out in uneven pants with every hot caress of Aomine’s breath against the sensitive shell of his ear. He barely suppressed his gasp when Aomine sunk his teeth into his earlobe.

“Hurry up, Bakagami.”

Ah, shit… That low, sensual rumbling in his ears sent sparks of anticipation and lust through his back. Kagami dropped his head, removing that mind numbing heat from the side of his face. He pushed the key into the lock and pushed Aomine back. Pulling the door open, Kagami turned just in time for Aomine to lock their lips once again, pushing him into the apartment in one fluid movement.

Kagami fumbled to remove the key from the lock with his eyes closed and his mind wrapped around the sensations Aomine’s lips provided. He just barely managed to pull the key free before Aomine lifted him up once again and closed the door behind them. Kagami was sure he heard the lock click but he didn’t care.

His keys were discarded on the floor, his bag dumped somewhere right next to it, and his inhibitions forgotten in the bathroom of the club where they stole their first kisses of the night. Aomine turned slightly to the right and Kagami felt the cool surface of the counter by his door pressing against his leg. As Aomine set him down on top of the counter, Kagami’s hands roamed free along Aomine’s torso, pulling his dress shirt free.

Kagami began to lift Aomine’s shirt over his head, being too impatient to unbutton more than the first to buttons. Aomine removed his lips from Kagami’s just long enough for it to be pulled over his head. His lips were back on Kagami’s before the other man could even drop the shirt to the ground. Kagami groaned, slightly in annoyance as Aomine pulled him so close, so  _fucking_  close. He tried to reach his own shirt. He wanted to feel his skin. He wanted to feel the heat radiating from Aomine’s chest against his own.

Aomine, however, had different plans. He cupped the back of Kagami’s head, gripping onto thick tufts of red hair. Pulling his head back gently, Kagami lifted his gaze from Aomine’s chest up to his face.

Their eyes met again and -

It was easy to read the mood. Kagami knew it. He was sure that Aomine knew it. There was a guilt lingering in the air, a thick cloud of guilt caused by the fear of two idiots who were too afraid to open up about their feelings. As Kagami looked into Aomine’s eyes, he wanted to say it, scream it to the world that he was tired of just fucking around. He needed Aomine. He needed so much more than the caress of his skin or the feel of his cock tearing him open and exploring the very depths of his soul with every thrust.

He needed…

“Kagami…”

“Please… hurry.”

Kagami tore his gaze away from  _him_  and reached down to his belt, fumbling with the buckle. Just as he opened it, Aomine’s warm hands covered his own, causing him to freeze to his touch. Kagami kept his head down, trying not to look up. He didn’t want to see it…

Aomine lowered his head as well, pressing his forehead against his. “Kagami…” Aomine nudged Kagami’s head up just a little further with his head, pressing his lips gently to any part of Kagami’s face he could reach. Kagami felt his hands shaking. Those lips descended, locking with his so softly, so gently.

Kagami screwed his eyes shut, allowing himself to get lost in those tender,  _loving_  kisses. His arms came up to wrap around Aomine’s neck. “Aomine…”

Aomine’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer than before. Kagami could hear the thundering of his heart in his ears as Aomine’s warmth began to envelope him in a way he hasn’t before. He wrapped his legs around Aomine’s hips, keeping his eyes closed.

Everything changed the moment Kagami felt his heart accept the reality of his relationship with Aomine. The fire of the lust and passion dwindled down to a gently flickering flame as a new raw and powerful emotion flooded into him. With Aomine’s tongue lapping against his and his harsh breath filling his lungs, Kagami couldn’t deny the truth.

“I love you…”

Kagami felt Aomine’s arms tighten around him. Aomine retracted his tongue and sucked on Kagami’s lips, holding him and his breath captive for a few seconds before releasing his lips. Aomine looked at him,  _into_ him.

“Say it again.”

Kagami had no time to regret his decisions. He had known it for a while. He knew that his emotions were real and obviously reciprocated.God, it just felt so much better to say it. “I love you,” he repeated, rolling his hips upwards to remind Aomine the they still had something to take care of. “…Stay with me.”

Funny how three words could have so many different meanings…

Aomine wasted no time. Almost as if Kagami’s plea had flipped on a switch inside of him, Kagami found himself being kissed so deeply, his entire being turned to mush. He didn’t comprehend being lifted from the counter and carried the distance from his entrance to his bedroom. He didn’t realize that he was no longer pressed against a wall until his cool, fluffy sheets engulfed his back and Aomine’s body wrapped him his heat from above.

With each skillful suck of the lips and smooth roll of his hips, Kagami felt himself losing his connection with the outside world. Nothing existed outside of those warm hands dragging across his skin, leaving a hot trail burning across his flesh. He couldn’t hear his own shallow breaths over the sound of Aomine’s appreciative hums caressing the shell of his ear. Somewhere in their mess of limbs, their clothes were fully removed and their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

Kagami couldn’t repress his shiver as Aomine moaned against his neck. Everything was different. The mind blowing sex they’ve had before didn’t compare to what he was feeling now. Kagami felt like he was going to burst from the friction against his hips, the hot hands ghosting over his thighs and the wicked mouth nipping at his nipples. He didn’t even bother to try and compete with Aomine that night. Usually, he’d have Aomine pinned while swallowing his cock until Aomine was releasing embarrassing whimpers and swearing that he’d get his revenge. However, right now, Aomine couldn’t be stopped.

Kagami’s legs quivered as Aomine’s lips trailed down his stomach, whispering “Me too. I love you, too,” into his flesh again and again as if Kagami didn’t already know.

“Nng…Aomine…” Kagami grabbed a fistful of soft, dark locks, pulling softly at Aomine’s head. “Hurry. Ahhn!” Kagami threw his head back, hissing as Aomine’s lips made it around the tip of his cock despite his efforts of stopping the younger male from doing so. “Stop…”

Aomine hummed around his cockhead, pressing down on Kagami’s hips to keep him still. He didn’t go much further, opting to tease the small opening at the tip of his head with the edge of his tongue.

“Aomine,  _please_.” Kagami arched, gripping harshly on the hair between his fingers. He pulled so hard he heard an annoyed hiss escape Aomine’s mouth as he released Kagami’s cock.

“Kaga-”

“Fuck me.” Kagami’s legs wrapped around Aomine’s shoulders. He locked his ankles, pressing Aomine’s neck against his thighs. “I can’t wait. I want to feel you in me.” Kagami arched his lower back causing his cock to rub against Aomine’s cheek. “Fuck me. Make love to me.” Kagami felt Aomine pry his legs apart. Aomine crawled over him, staring down at him with eyes that burned with lust and love.

Aomine smirked. He brought one of his hands up to his lips. He opened his mouth and placed his finger down on his tongue slowly. He swirled his tongue around his finger before adding another.  “Which is it?” He pulled his wet fingers from his mouth and began lowering them down to Kagami’s opening.

“I don’t care which. I just need you - Ah!”

Kagami sighed as Aomine’s wet fingers swirled along his entrance, teasing his hole by pushing in only the tip of his finger. He gently rubbed the rim of his entrance, caressing the ridges and grooves that attempted to constrict and protect the sensitive tissue inside from Aomine’s wandering finger. Kagami groaned, biting his lips as he clenched around Aomine’s finger in an attempt to pull it further into his body.

Kagami hoped to God that Aomine didn’t intend on torturing him like this…

Luckily, Aomine was feeling gracious. As he slowly pushed his fingers into Kagami’s body, he reached over the pillow that Kagami saved just for him. Underneath was Aomine’s personal favorite lube that he insisted remain at Kagami’s house in a very easily accessible location.

At first, Kagami wanted to kill him for his suggestion - but now he’s glad he listened.

Kagami heard Aomine open the bottle but had no time to focus on what he was doing as Aomine curved his fingers at that perfect angle that caused a sudden spark to run through his spine, turning his attention back to the fingers nestled within his warmth.

“Mm. Right there.” Kagami bucked his hips, sighing when he felt Aomine begin to scissor his fingers inside of him. No matter how many times they’ve done it, it’s always been the most uncomfortable thing he’s felt. He could feel himself stretching and clinging to Aomine’s fingers all in one motion, causing him to squirm until it no longer felt weird.

Luckily, Aomine removed his fingers and pressed his hands down on Kagami’s thighs. He spread those sunkissed thighs as wide as they could go and settled down on his knees in between.

Kagami’s hands immediately came up and wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down against him. Aomine captured Kagami’s lips in another searing kiss that sucked the air out of his lungs. Aomine grunted into Kagami’s mouth, giving Kagami access to Aomine wet, talented tongue. He sucked the muscle into his mouth, caresses it with his own. Aomine’s grip on his thighs tightened.

Kagami rolled his hips downwards, feeling Aomine’s slick, firm erection brushing against his asscheek. With another whispered “I love you” caressing his lips, Kagami shuddered against Aomine’s chest while Aomine reached down to his cock, positioning it at Kagami’s opening.

“I love you, too.” His voice was deep and hazy with unbridled lust. “…So much.” Aomine bit down on his lower lip, nudging Kagami’s twitching entrance with just enough force to push the boundaries of those ring of muscles. Kagami shivered, watching Aomine through hazy eyes. His body was on fire. His head was spinning, his heart pounding, his stomach flipping and there were small pins and needles raking along the surface of his flesh. Aomine rocked his hips, gently, ever so fucking sweetly that Kagami knew he wasn’t going to actually penetrate him with such soft movements.

Kagami hissed, his chest heaving in anticipation. With every gentle rock of Aomine’s hips, Kagami could feel his cock moving just a little bit harder against him. Aomine’s eyes locked with his, keeping him frozen under that heated gaze. A soft kiss caressed the tip of his lips. It was so gentle Kagami wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t watched it happen. It was at that moment that Aomine stopped his rocking and began to push forward until the head of his cock was finally inside.

“Ngh-ah!”

Kagami’s back bowed. Aomine’s head dropped down to his shoulder where he bit into the meaty muscle connecting his neck to his shoulder. Kagami shuddered.

It felt so different having Aomine inside of him. Kagami hooked his arms around Aomine’s back. It was like every part of him was hyper aware of the way he moved, the way he  _felt_. The soft kisses against his skin were nothing compared to the feel of Aomine stretching him once again.

Slowly, inch by inch, Aomine sheathed himself deep within Kagami’s heat, grunting every step of the way as Kagami clenched and squirmed against him. Aomine raised himself, pressing his arms down on the side of the bed next to Kagami’s head. Kagami’s hands roamed every inch of his back idly and without purpose.

It was soothing.

Kagami released a heavy sigh as Aomine began to slowly pull out, only about half way, before shoving back in. He pulled out a little farther this time and thrust back in just a little harder. Kagami’s body rocked.

He did it again. And again. Faster. Slower.

Kagami’s head spun. His legs rubbed restlessly against Aomine’s. His hands came down on Aomine’s hips. He dug his nails into the side of his thigh, weakly guiding Aomine’s hips against him. With another well aimed thrust, Aomine struck the chord in him that set the bells off in his head every single  _fucking_  time.

Kagami’s breath came out in uneven pants as Aomine’s thrusts grew more fierce. He grabbed Kagami’s thighs, lifting his leg so that he could bend him at the waist. He pressed Kagami’s knees down against his chest and promptly fucked him so deeply, Kagami felt the air leave his chest.

“Ahh!”

Aomine lifted one of Kagami’s legs, running his hand along the surface of his skin. The hair on his legs were standing on edge, prickly and stiff beneath his fingers. He loved it. Aomine kissed Kagami’s calf, sucking little bits of his skin into his mouth while quietly whispering Kagami’s name. Kagami shuddered. His toes curled. His hands slammed down on the bed, gripping onto his sheets with a vice grip.

It was a beautiful sight.

Kagami felt Aomine’s teeth sink into the flesh near his ankle. It sent a shiver racing down his spine to meet the pool of heat bubbling in his stomach. Aomine moaned against his skin, his breath caressing the bone beneath his lips.

God, it was so hot.

“A-Ahnn… Aomine…” Kagami lowered his leg, spreading his thighs wide. Aomine lowered himself back down, capturing Kagami’s lips in a sloppy, breathless kiss. Again and again, Aomine brushed his prostate. With every successful thrust, Kagami felt his stomach constrict as the pleasure soon found itself bubbling over the edge. He dug his nails into Aomine’s back.

No. It was too soon.

“Aomine… stop…” Kagami voice was shaking. He dragged his nails down Aomine’s spine and wrapped his legs around his waist. Clamping down on Aomine, the other male slowed down his thrust. “Shit, stop!”

“What the fuck, Kagami?” Aomine slumped down, growling against Kagami’s neck.

“Not yet… I don’t want to come yet.” Kagami turned his head to the side, nipping gently at any exposed flesh he could reach.

Aomine propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at Kagami with a look of amusement. “I’m that good, huh?”

Kagami felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. Fucking Aomine. Fucking jerk. Fucking cocky asshole. Before Kagami could snap back, Aomine kissed him. It was a soft, innocent press of the lips - no tongue. He could _feel_  Aomine’s smile on his skin.

Fuck… he loved him.

Kagami cupped Aomine’s cheek, tilting his head to the side. He pressed his lips against Aomine’s temple, kissing along the edge of his hairline while Aomine rocked slowly. His thrusts were shallow and gentle. It wasn’t enough to send Kagami over the edge, but enough to keep his body heated and wanting more while Aomine’s sighs caused him to shiver.

Kagami pulled Aomine in for another kiss. This time, he controlled it. He nipped, licked, and sucked at Aomine’s lips, arching his chest up. He pressed their bodies closer. He could feel every taut muscle rubbing along his body, tensing and relaxing with every twist of Aomine’s hips. Small, perky nipples brushed over his own, sending his mind reeling with need.

Kagami pushed himself up, not breaking the contact between their lips. Aomine let him do as he pleased, following along with Kagami’s gently guiding hands. Soon, Aomine found himself slipping out of Kagami’s warmth, causing him to moan into Kagami’s mouth as his back hit the sheets. Kagami swallowed his sounds, breathing heavily through his nose in order to keep their kiss going.

Kagami’s hands roamed Aomine’s chest as he threw his legs over his waist. Kagami sat back on Aomine’s hip bones, feeling his erection curve up against his ass. Kagami licked his lips and rolled his hips back and forth, watching the way Aomie sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Aomine moaned in response.

It was the most beautiful sound…

He tipped Aomine’s head back, deepening the kiss. Kagami’s thumbs brushed over Aomine’s nipples, rolling the pert nub around beneath his fingers. Aomine did nothing but sigh into his mouth, wrestling the tongue that explored him so skillfully.

Kagami reached behind with one hand, searching for Aomine’s cock that lay wedged between his ass and Aomine’s thigh. Grasping him firmly, Kagami guided it back to his entrance, teasing them both momentarily as he dragged Aomine’s cockhead along the length of his crack. Finally, he pressed the tip back at his hole and slowly pushed it back in. Kagami tore his lips away from Aomine in order to watch the emotions running across his face as he was once again buried deep within his lover.

“F-Fuck. Kagami…”

Kagami hummed, sitting up on Aomine’s hips. Running his teeth over his lips, Kagami shifted just a bit until his shins were flat on the bed and his thighs were hugging Aomine’s sides. He let his hands glide along Aomine’s chest, drawing small circles over every blemish and scar he could find.

And then, slowly, with his eyes glued on Aomine’s, Kagami fisted his own cock, flattened it against his stomach and raised his hips. Aomine’s breath hitched and his gaze drifted downwards. He couldn’t help but take in another sharp breath as he watched Kagami raise himself, revealing the lewd connection between their bodies. His cock throbbed at the sight. Kagami didn’t stop until the head was almost out, just barely holding on, before he changed direction and lowered himself back down.

Slick. Sticky.  _Dirty_. He watched himself disappear within Kagami’s body and then he did it again.

Aomine gripped Kagami’s hips as he slowly raised and lowered himself at a speed that Kagami knew would upset him. Kagami smirked, driven by his own desire to watch Aomine squirm, despite the torture he put himself through.

So he initiated another kiss. This time, Aomine refused to relinquish control. Punishment, maybe? Who knew. It didn’t matter.

Kagami rocked his hips just a bit faster, forgetting to keep his speed slow as Aomine’s kisses forced him to put all of his focus into fighting for dominance. He could feel Aomine’s thumbs pressing into his hips and his fingers digging into his flesh. And then, Aomine did the worst thing he could ever do.

Okay, it really wasn’t  _that_  big of a deal…

He bent his knees, grounding his heels into the bed and promptly jerked his hips upwards, meeting Kagami’s hips as he rocked back.

“Fuck!” Aomine hissed, tearing his mouth away from Kagami.

Kagami pressed his hands down beside Aomine’s head, trying not to let the sudden shock wave of pleasure slow him down. He lowered his forehead down on Aomine’s shoulder and continued to grind his hips back, meeting Aomine’s upward thrusts with ernest. It wasn’t long before one accidentally shallow thrust stabbed directly into his prostate, causing his arms to give out and a cry of surprise to leave his throat.

Aomine took that moment to once again shower Kagami with the pleasure his body crazed. He cupped Kagami’s ass cheeks, holding Kagami’s hips in place and began rocking his hips faster, assaulting Kagami with quick, shallow thrusts that scraped against his prostate over and over again.

Kagami’s head spun. Once again, it was too much. With Aomine’s deep, guttural groan heating up his ear, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. Kagami hooked his arms around Aomine’s neck and began to grind his hips back, trying to meet Aomine’s frantic thrusts.

It was impossible.

Aomine’s breathing was labored, his voice getting louder, and his thrusts more erratic as he neared his climax. Kagami could tell. Their rhythm was lost. Their dance became a mess of limbs and a string of voices that were probably too loud for the time of night in which they decided to fuck but Kagami knew that neither of them cared. Not when the heat was so unbearable it was becoming hard to breath.

“K-Kagami… F-Fu-ah!” Aomine slammed his hips back up, stilling inside of him for just a moment. Kagami was almost worried that he came without him, but he knew it wasn’t over yet. “I’m so close… Fuck, I’m so close.”

Kagami raised his head slightly, placing quick, chaste kisses against his lips. “Me, too… Don’t stop…” Kagami rolled his hips. “Don’t stop. I’m almost there…” Kagami pressed their foreheads together. He could feel Aomine’s harsh breath blowing against his face. “I’m almost there…”

Aomine grunted, grinding his teeth together as he began thrusting again. Kagami met him halfway. Kagami wasn’t sure who was louder at that point. Their voices drowned out the sound of his bed creaking and their skin slapping so hard he wondered if they’d have bruises after.

“Hnngh. Kagami… Kagami, I love you.”

Kagami wanted to respond. He really did. In fact, he wanted to make fun of Aomine for being the kind of guy who screams “I love you” during an orgasm (mostly because they have fucked many times before and those words never left his mouth. But it’s not to say that Kagami didn’t notice the way his eyes looked at him after).

However, Kagami said nothing. He couldn’t. His lips were glued to Aomine’s, swallowing his moans and feeding him with muffled screams of his own. With another accidental scrape against his prostate, Kagami shut his eyes, and released a strangled cry against Aomine’s lips and promptly came harder than he ever has.

“Fu-uck!” Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s back, and in just two and a half more thrusts (Kagami did notice the way he cut one of his attacks short and opted to stay buried inside of him), Aomine exploded with a gasp and a throaty whine.

Kagami could feel Aomine’s thighs shaking as he emptied inside of him. It didn’t compare to the warmth spewing between their stomachs as he continued to make a mess of their bodies and the sheets below.

Kagami slumped against Aomine first, dropping his head down next to his head. Aomine released a breath and his body flattened down on the bed. Kagami felt all of his muscles relax and his breathing begin to slow.

Aomine turned his head resting his cheek down on the back of Kagami’s head.

“Aomine… I can’t breath…” Kagami said softly, his voice muffled by the pillow he was currently being suffocated by.

Aomine grunted, lifting his head so Kagami could turn his face towards the crook of his neck. “I’m that good, huh?”

Kagami could hear the smug, arrogant (yet playful) tone in his voice. “Excuse me?” Kagami lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“You came from your ass alone. I think that takes skill, doesn’t it?”

The silence that filled the room was deafening.

“The man who screams “I love you!” like a girl (Kagami mocked his moan) in the middle of an orgasm really shouldn’t be talking right now.”

It was fun watching the way Aomine’s face contorted as he tried to think of a comeback.

Kagami. 1. Aomine. 0

“Just… don’t ruin this moment, Ahomine…” Kagami didn’t move. He knew that it was probably a bad idea to fall asleep on top of Aomine while joined by a thick layer of cum, but honestly… he really didn’t care.

He heard Aomine scoff, whispering, “I don’t scream like a girl.” Other than that, Aomine fell silent, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Kagami’s waist.

Kagami smiled and closed his eyes. “By the way, I love you, too.” Kagami felt a small kiss being pressed against his temple.

“I know.”


End file.
